


The Finale

by PixelezOtaku



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4024798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixelezOtaku/pseuds/PixelezOtaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short story I made when a friend on Google+ challenged me to a fanfiction versus of Goku and Vegeta fighting.Hoepefully if you read this,you'll enjoy it.this is just a oneshot of when I believe Vegeta will destroy the Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Finale

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for mistakes.This was a quick-fic so I didn't check.

Floating above the skies of a long abandoned canyon,the two Saiyans glared at each other.

One of royalty and one of a third-class warrior bloodline,they managed to be able to compete with each other,living their lives as friends and as rivals.

"Get ready,Kakarot.I'm gonna beat your ass into oblivion if you keep interrupting my world domination," Vegeta threatens,an expression of seriousness on his face.

"Not before I send you to Hell Vegeta.You've killed over thousands of people by now,innocent people.I won't forgive you this time," Goku dropped into a fighting stance,his hair rising with his power as in a blink of an eye,he became super Saiya-jin three.

Vegeta on the otherhand,had been training,and would not have the disadvantage,becoming SSJ3 as well.

The fight began,flesh connected with flesh,fists were dug into stomachs as were kicks connected with faces.Due to their equal power,they mostly blocked each move,dodging at some times,but not all.

As bruises blossomed on the warriors' peach white skin,blood dripped down their eyes,mouth,arms,legs,even their stomachs in which damage had been inflicted.

Due to all this power,the landscape had changed by a lot,trees obliberated,mountains turned to smithereens.The place looked like a huge battlefield,one containing ten centuries of war and bloodshed.

After several hours of fighting,Vegeta made his move,attempting to knockout Goku,almost succeeding until Goku caught him,moving himself a few inches and catching his arm over his shoulder while also throwing Vegeta over his shoulder and kneeing him in the stomach.

With all the exhaustion,Gou and Vegeta stopped and backed off,panting heavily and sending death glares at each other that could have killed any regular human.

Plans boiled in Vegeta's mind,Goku's in a haze of betrayal.In a matter of seconds,Vegeta had already made up a way to defeat Goku.A very _risky_ way.

But he had been trained in these terms too.He was definitely going to win.

Evening out his breathing,Vegeta advanced on Goku's form,teleporting every time.And by getting close to him,it was really,uncomfortably close to Goku.In several blinks of an eye,Vegeta was behind Goku,breathing his hot breath onto his ear making him shiver.

Turning around,Goku was about to push Vegeta away and announce his discomfort when Vegeta disappeared and reappeared behind Goku and brought his hand to the pressure point of his neck.

Goku,knocked unconscious,descended to his normal form,eyes failing him as his vision darkened,and his power decreasing,making him fall to the battle-destroyed ground.Although painless and quick for Goku,to Vegeta's eyes,his former-friends fall was slow and painful as his heart tightened in his chest.

He couldn't stand the thought of betraying his own kind.He was a prince,not a backstabber.A prince who protects his race,not a prince who tries to kill them.A prince...who should be continuing his kind...

As Goku hit the ground hard,head first,Vegeta wore a face of disappointment,trying his best not to look at his now once again brain-damaged friend.

Vegeta then lifted his left arm,aiming at Goku's still body,and charged up his attack.

Before blasting Goku,Vegeta said,"Kakarot...I'm sorry...FINAL FLASH!!!!"

In seconds,there was nothing left of Goku's body.He had killed him...Vegeta was the last Saiyan alive...forever...


End file.
